


my million feelings in one word

by smnthsky



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twenty Years Later, and reborn is 22, may or may not have a part 2, nothing much (tehee), tsuna is 34
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smnthsky/pseuds/smnthsky
Summary: How does a 34-year old Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, tackle the idea of marriage with his long-term lover, Reborn?
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Kurokawa Hana/Sasagawa Ryouhei, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	my million feelings in one word

**Author's Note:**

> ngl this fic came from this [mini thread of mine in twitter! ](https://twitter.com/smnth_hq/status/1343542741368623105) hope you all enjoy <3

From an outsider's view, many would think that it was about time for them to get hitched, and be done with it. After all, everyone can see how the two cared for each other, how they had each other's backs, and how they loved each other so intensely that it would make Bonnie and Clyde blush from their scandals.

Tsuna, a literal idiot yet here he is the so-called Decimo of the most powerful mafia group, Vongola, sweating buckets just at the thought of him getting married to his long term boyfriend, Reborn.

"Tsuna-kun, calm down! It was just a question of what if!" Kyoko exasperatedly exclaimed as she waved her bottle of beer in the air like it was nothing.

It probably is. Kyoko is powerful with or without a weapon. She's a force of nature behind that sweet smile, and honey eyes. 

Hana cackled, throwing her head back like an old drunkard. "You just gave him an existential crisis, Kyoko! I love it when you do that." She laughed some more when Kyoko threw a nasty glare at her.

"What's so wrong about getting married?" The ever so carefree Yamamoto Takeshi huffed after gulping down the half of his beer, looking a bit green but settled with his trademark smile.

Finally, Tsuna answered with an incredulous expression on his face. He almost threw the pillow on his lap to the other's face but relented. "Wha—What's wrong? With getting married?" He asked, the bubbles of frustration in his stomach going up. "That's _easy_ for you to say! You're living the grandest and easy married life with Hayato! Hear this! Ha-ya-to, of all people!" Then he paused, frowning apologetically, "no offense." 

Tsuna loved Hayato. That right hand man of his, his first and loyal friend. That man is so loyal to him that sometimes he questions himself if Hayato is even spending time with Takeshi. Hayato has his wonderful talents, and worth-mentioning personality, but he also knows his short temperedness, his lack of patience, and the way his world almost circulates around Tsuna. (Thank god it isn't like that anymore after they graduated middle school.)

Takeshi laughed. "None taken. Besides, our married life isn't all butterflies and rainbows. We still argue, although it's more like Hayato doing the argument for the both of us."

Kyoko sighed to Tsuna, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Have you ever thought of getting married with him?" She asked, gentle.

As much as Tsuna’s terrified of the concept of marriage, of course he did! He imagined a golden band around his finger, symbolising his bind for life with his only beloved. Their mornings together in bed. The way they can proudly announce to the world that they are each other's and no one else's. Everything will be shared but still have enough room for some alone time when needed. 

Reborn has always been a considerate lover, even though it doesn't look like him. He is patient, and always made Tsuna take the initiative (a curse and a blessing). He made sure that Tsuna is comfortable, and that he isn't hurrying anything. After all, Reborn has been Tsuna's first of everything. Reborn doesn't want to scare him and Tsuna never felt scared of Reborn rather he just keeps falling, and falling until there's nothing left but cloud nine and that maddening smirk.

Tsuna bit his lip, staring hard to the bottle between his hands. "I did but… I don't know. Marriage? Me? _Us?_ Isn't a bit—I don't know—not so much like us?" He reasoned out.

Hana snorted. "Do you take us for idiots? Why are you so afraid of getting married with your sex on legs boyfriend?" 

"Hey! Don't call him that!" Tsuna exclaimed, feeling his face heat up, and paused. "Only I get to call him that." He muttered.

That earned him a scowl from Hana.

"Anyways, I'm not scared of getting married with Reborn! I'm scared of the concept of marriage, 'kay?" 

Takeshi frowned, "what, why?" 

The brunet sat up from his seat. He couldn't have this conversation and just sit still. His anxiety is off the charts! He left his empty bottle on the table for good measure, he doesn't want to injure himself and get Reborn worried along the process. He let himself pace around the room, his arms around him while he looked around the familiar lounge.

This lounge has always been his favorite room of the mansion. Except for his (and Reborn's) room, the kitchen, and the hall of ancestors (Tsuna takes his time when he stays in that room, always looking at each previous bosses' face). The room is simple despite the grand interior design of the mansion, always showing off the riches of Vongola and its achievements. Yet this room is nothing like those. It was simple, almost cozy if just hanging out with friends like right now.

Tsuna breathed out, forcing himself to make eye contact with the three audience members. "I… I really don't have a good—uh—impression, when it comes to marriage." He started. 

"Even as a kid, I know when okaa-san is sad, more or less, depressed even after a call with that so-called otou-san of mine." He sighed heavily. "Marriage is supposed to be the two of you always together, right? Be there for each other, not just from sending money and useless phone calls that doesn't make okaa-san happy at the very least! Like—ugh! Okaa-san may have been happy at their honeymoon stage but look at them now. All the lies, and, and, the masks they put on to make sure everything is okay—what a bunch of crap!" 

He proceeds to rant off on how Iemitsu never treated Nana right. How he always takes advantage of her love and patience with him. That as a child, he has to watch his mother suffer every night with no one beside her in their bed. That even then, he knows that marriage is scary, that it can bind you to someone you thought was good but he really wasn't.

"You know that Reborn isn't like that, right?" Kyoko smiled at him. Her smile always makes her remember Maman's smile. 

It made Tsuna want to cry but he didn't and nodded as answer. "I-I know… But who knows, right? Wh-What if Reborn will change if we become husband and—er, husband?" He mentally cringed at himself.

"The both of you will change." Hana pointed out. If she knows about married life, it's her, after all, she's been married to Ryohei for three years now. "Not one, or no one. They say once you live together you will see all of their flaws, and that is true. But being married with him… is still entirely different. You will see things no one has ever seen. Not even you when the both of you are still dating." She smirked, a bit amused. "It's terrifying, I agree with that, but it's also exciting. Just be brave, Tsuna."

Takeshi raised his empty bottle to Hana, chuckling when she reciprocated. "I can toast to that." He said.

"Besides, no one here is telling you to tie the knot already! You jumped to conclusions too fast, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko giggled and took his bottle, giving it back to him. "Take your time. You're still young, so is Reborn. Don't be drastic, and it's always better to plan it first before doing something such a big thing, right?" 

Tsuna isn't sure if being an unmarried, rich, and powerful 34 year old mafia boss can still be considered as "young" but okay.

As always, they said the right things and it calmed Tsuna down. He nodded, taking the bottle and finishing it in one go.

"Thanks, guys. Sorry for panicking…"

"It's fine, it's fine. We didn't know it was a sensitive subject for you, anyways. We should be the ones apologizing." Takeshi said with a sad smile on his face.

Tsuna quickly waved his hands. "No! You have nothing to apologize for. So let us forget about this, and just talk about something else, okay?" He sighed and took his seat back next to Kyoko.

Haru gasped, remembering something as she smiled ruefully against the dim ceiling.

"Ryohei told me yesterday that something happened in the training basement of the east wing…"

"Oh for fuck’s sake."

\---

Ever since that conversation from last week, it has been bugging Tsuna's mind if he was the only one who's thinking about something mundane like marriage. He wondered if Reborn ever thought of getting married with him. He dreaded the feeling afterwards.

He sighed heavily, eyes glued to his paperwork and continues to write.

"That's the fifth time you sighed inside an hour, dame Tsuna." 

Tsuna almost felt his soul leave his body when he heard the familiar baritone voice across the room. He quickly looked up to see the world's greatest hitman lounging like a cat on the sofa. Reborn's fedora on the table with Leon, and his jacket on the armchair, carefully draped over.

Reborn was staring intently to Tsuna, the same ever deadpanned gaze. "Did you literally forget about me inside the room with you?" He smirked at Tsuna's embarrassed expression (because he was right). "Tsk. Tsk. That's offending, you know. You're almost saying that my presence doesn't get your attention anymore. I'm heartbroken, Tsuna." He tuts.

Tsuna knows he was being teased but he couldn't help but feel the stab of guilt on his chest. "I-It's not like that! I was just thinking—" He quickly shut his mouth up.

But it was too late, Reborn was instantly interested in what was boggling his lover's mind to have such a serious expression on his face earlier. He stood up from the sofa, easily approaching the table that was simply too big and far fancy for Tsuna's liking yet he sits behind it like he is made for it.

Reborn lifts one of his thighs to sit on top of the table, eyeing Tsuna dangerously. "What's on your mind?" He asked, casual but with a hint of threat if Tsuna doesn't speak up.

He knows he doesn't need threats. Yet does it anyways.

Tsuna fidgeted on his seat, leaving his pen alone to play with his fingers. A tick he had after high school to calm himself down. It never worked but the mannerism never left him. 

"I-I have something to ask you, Reborn." He paused then quickly added, "and you have to be, 100%, completely, honest with me, okay!?"

"Alright. I promise." Reborn said, easing his tone as he waits for Tsuna to get a hold of himself.

Tsuna nodded to him, relaxing a bit when Reborn promised him. The latter never promises something that he can never keep. It's admirable and a bit scary.

"Okay then… Uhmm… R-Reborn?" He wants to punch himself for sounding so little and shy.

"Yes?"

"I—well… H-Have you ever thought of getting married?" _With me?_ Tsuna thought but didn't add. He feels like he had to but he trusts Reborn.

Reborn blinked at him, surprised at the sudden question. His facade of being the coldest heart bitch in the block was momentarily shattered until it was replaced by a curious gleam in his eyes. The annoying smirk back on his lips, ready to set off Tsuna's nerves again.

"Does this one want to marry me?" It was meant to be a joke question and Tsuna knows that, it irritates him.

"Yes? Maybe?" The brunet threw his hands up, confused as hell. "I don't know!" He covered his face, he felt so shameful.

He heard Reborn chuckled and hands pulling away his hands from his face. He pouted at him when he saw Reborn with that smug look on his face.

"I have thought about it. A few times." Reborn replied, keeping up with his promise. "What it would be like. I doubt anything will change, we've been living under the same roof for almost 20 years. I know you like the back of my hand." He added.

 _That's true,_ Tsuna hummed. Ever since this hitman barged into his room that day, both of them have been right next to each other like glue. If you see the other, then you can definitely expect the other half close by. Maybe that's why, no one was surprised when they started dating, despite the age gap. (Even though mentally, Reborn is older, but bodywise, Tsuna is.)

While he was thinking, Reborn circled the table and stood close to Tsuna, leaning on the table with his arms crossed over his chest and a contemplating look on his face.

"What prompted this?" He asked, give or take, their way of things as always.

Tsuna sighed, leaning back on his chair to stare back to Reborn's dark eyes. "Nothing really… It's just been on my mind lately." He muttered.

It wasn't exactly a lie but there is some voice telling him that Reborn won't like it if someone other than him knew about Tsuna's thoughts regarding their personal matter. So for Kyoko, Takeshi, and Hana's lives, he'll lie a little bit.

The other took Tsuna's hand, just holding it, and squeezing so gently. "I don't mind getting married to you, Tsuna, or if you want, you marrying to me.." He relished the reddened cheeks of his lover. "I don't mind either if you do not want to get married. What matters to me is that you'll only have me for life, and I to you." He conditioned as he raised Tsuna's hand to his lips, pressing a kiss on the back.

Tsuna couldn't help but feel the flutter of butterflies inside his stomach. A soft smile adorning his face as Reborn gave a smile for him too.

"I'm a bit scared about marriage but I want to get married with you. You know my first impression of that social concept. It really isn't good." Tsuna said, a bit bashful. Reborn knows everything about him after all.

Reborn nodded. "We'll take our time, _mi Cielo._ We'll take baby steps, ask questions, even go for counselling if you're comfortable." He suggested.

Tsuna wants to melt. So he stood up and hugged Reborn, wrapping his arms around his torso, smiling wide when strong arms wrapped around him too. A hand made its way on his hair, playing with it as always.

"You're too good for me." He murmured.

"Only behind closed doors. I have a reputation to uphold." Reborn teased.

The brunet laughed, lifting his head from the other's shoulder to leave a kiss on the cheek.

"We can't have people knowing you're a huge sap now, can't we?"

"It'll ruin my bad boy image, so no."

Tsuna laughed a bit more as Reborn pulled him close for a kiss on the lips that soon turned later into one of their slow but passionate makeouts on the table.

At least this time the door was locked.

\---

"Does Italy even allow same sex marriage?" Tsuna asked one night after dressing up for bed. Just a big shirt and some pajama pants to keep him comfy after long hours of wearing a two piece suit.

Reborn, who is already on their bed, reading a book with a pair of glasses on the bridge of his nose. He hummed non-committally, "rather than called marriage, they call it the same sex unions—like as if it has any goddamn difference—it's basically a bill where same sex couples has the same legal protections like heterosexuals." He explained like a walking encyclopedia that he is.

Tsuna oh'ed, nodding along the explanation. So it really was legal in Italy, he always thought that it wasn't since Italy is a Christian country and well, not all Christians agree with homosexuals. 

He easily slips next to Reborn, placing his head on the other's shoulder and feels Reborn place his head on top of his too. It made him smile so he snuggled a bit more.

"Do you want to get married in Italy?" Tsuna asked.

"Do _you_ want to?"

That earned Reborn a pinch on the side which he yelped to.

"Don't throw back the question to me! I'm asking you!" Tsuna stated as he eases the small pain from his lover's side.

Reborn chuckled, leaving the book on his lap as he took Tsuna's hand from his side. "In my opinion, I don't want to get married in this country. People think it's romantic but it really isn't." He replied, a real answer this time.

Tsuna does remember those talks back then with Haru, and the ladies about Italy being one of the most romantic countries to marry at. He thinks those blogs are dumb, and thank god that he was right.

"Where do you want to then?"

"Why do you keep asking me? What about you? Where do you want to?" Reborn pressed, a bit irritated for being interrogated.

Tsuna resisted rolling his eyes but instead propped his chin on Reborn's shoulder, looking at his lover's gorgeous side profile. 

"What about France?"

"France? Really?"

"It is dubbed to be the City of Love so…"

"You are an idiot. We are not having a wedding in France."

Tsuna laughed, "why? Why do you hate French people so much?"

Reborn scowled. "It's not the matter of hate. I just dislike their cheese."

Tsuna burst out laughing. He pulls away from Reborn when the laughter is too much, leaning back on the head of their bed. 

"Wha—ahaha—that's such a— _ahahaha!_ "

As he laughs, he doesn't see the fond look on Reborn's face when he watches him laugh himself into tears. 

Reborn let himself laugh. This time he leans to Tsuna, wrapping his arms around the laughing brunet as he places himself on top of his legs. "Their cheese isn't that good, Tsuna. You get me, right?" He said.

Tsuna giggled, running his hands on Reborn's hair, messing it up and tugging his curls lightly because he can. He still couldn't believe that he can touch Reborn like this. Sometimes he thinks he still is dreaming and that someday he'll wake up and see no black eyes gazing at him and a private smile just for him.

"You are such an idiot." He sweetly insulted. 

Reborn hummed, not denying the words. He grinned at him, eyes shining. "Besides France, where else do you want to?" He asked, going back to the topic on hand.

Tsuna doesn't know much of countries that allows same sex marriage except for another one though. However there is one place where he wants to get married.

"Would it be possible in Japan?" He asked, although knowing the answer well.

Reborn gave him a sympathetic smile, kissing the other's chest. "You know we can't. They haven't allowed it. Some prefectures allow it, yes, but with no legal bindments and protections." He explained.

The hitman doesn't want to see that sad look on Tsuna's face. So he propped himself up on his elbows, leaning close to press a kiss on Tsuna's lips. The other quickly reciprocated, pulling the other closer to him until Reborn is fully on top of his body, feeling every edge and muscle against him.

Tsuna sighed in content at that once they parted but not far apart when Reborn pressed his forehead against his'. "I wish we could do it in Japan. In your home." Reborn whispered.

"Me too." Tsuna said, smiling sadly as he brushed his thumbs on Reborn's high cheekbones.

"Maman would love that but I think she would love it more if we're just happily married wherever." Reborn softly said, staring directly to Tsuna's gaze.

He could feel Tsuna tensed up under him but he didn't wavered his gaze on him instead he pressed kisses all over his face, easing him smoothly.

It's been five years since Maman died. Two years since Tsuna succumbed to grief to the extent he needed to get out of Italy to cope and mourn properly. Everyone's mother died due to an ambush to her car when leaving Italy to go back to Japan for a visit. There was a mafia group that hated Tsuna's guts since the beginning and had been doing countless attacks to the brunet. Of course, none were successful. 

They haven't been lucky, until they targeted Sawada Nana.

The said mafia group was annihilated by Tsuna. That was the only time he went berserk to the extent no one else can snap him out from his craze. He killed all of them in one night, blazing their hideouts with his flames, and gave the most torturing and painful death to the one who pulled the trigger and the one who ordered the man to pull the trigger. 

Reborn was helpless that night. The fact his second mother who took care of him since they met each other just died and his lover was in so much grief and pain that he couldn't let himself be comforted. He felt so powerless as he watched Tsuna become a monster for a night. He was a bit grateful and immensely relieved that after Tsuna finished them all, the brunet turned to him, drenched in blood from head to toe, and called his name.

He will never forget how Tsuna called him that night.

"I wish she was still here." Tsuna breathes out, shaky as he smiles at Reborn.

Reborn can see the unshed tears in those pretty brown eyes. He placed a kiss on top of his eyelids, so gentle as if Tsuna might break if he holds him too harshly.

"I know." He says.

"I miss her." A single tear fell.

Reborn gently brushed the tear away with his finger, kissing the cheek where it stopped. "I know."

He let Tsuna mourn for a moment before pulling away from the brunet and sat next to him. This time Tsuna moved away from his space and placed his head on Reborn's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat and heard the brunet sigh softly, relaxing.

After a few minutes of silence, Tsuna pressed a kiss on their intertwined hands.

"I'm sorry. This always happens." He whispered.

"Don't apologize for missing your mother, Tsuna. I'm always grateful that you let yourself lower down your defenses when it comes to me. So thank you." 

_You're too good for me,_ Tsuna wanted to argue but stopped himself.

Instead he questioned this, "do you think it's possible to have a Japanese wedding in Norway?" 

"With the right people, and venue, I'm sure we can make it happen. Do you want to do it in Norway?" 

Tsuna lifts his head to meet Reborn's eyes, nodding. "Is it okay?" He asked.

He was given a gentle smile and a hand running through his hair. "Of course. Do you still want it as a Japanese wedding?"

Now thinking about it properly, Tsuna finds it a bit funny having a Japanese wedding in a European country. He wrinkled his nose, frowning to Reborn, who chuckled at his funny expression.

"Let's think about that later." Reborn decided, and pulled Tsuna's head back to his chest. "For now, let's go to sleep. Since Decimo has an early morning with Shimon's boss and Cavallone's don." He reminded him.

There was a muffled groan but didn't resist Reborn's gentle hands, and smooth breathing that eases Tsuna making him fall asleep soon after.

\---

When everyone heard Decimo's loud and irritated voice in the dining hall and this time it wasn't because of the aloof cloud guardian and the sarcastic half of the mist title or the energetic sun guardian and storm guardian usual bickerings. No, normally the Decimo won't even lift a finger throughout the chaos of his family. That is why when Tsuna walked out the dining hall holding a half eaten bagel with a furious look on his face, there was only one person who could do that.

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE COME NEAR ME! I CANNOT HANDLE YOU RIGHT NOW!" Tsuna shouted, turning his back to the hall and walked fast towards the way of his office.

As they expected, Reborn, the Decimo's not-so secret lover, followed him with a shit-eating grin on his lips. At the age of 22, he was young and teasing, it was still a curious thing why such a handsome man like him ended up with a plain-looking Japanese man.

Reborn laughed, his hands shoved inside his pockets. "Please you couldn't handle me even if I come with an instruction manual." He chided, falling into step next to his lover.

While laughing, he easily dodged Tsuna's upper hook and stepped back easily with a stride when the other added a kick next. As Tsuna prepared for his next attack (his bagel long forgotten on the floor), Reborn quickly grabbed Tsuna's wrist and pushed the brunet on the wall, pinning the squirming lover between the wall and Reborn's body.

Reborn relished the blush coming up on Tsuna's face despite the other glaring daggers at him. "Stop glaring at me. You just look twice as adorable." He uttered.

Feeling brave, he placed a quick kiss on Tsuna's lips and pulled away as fast as lightning when he felt Tsuna opening his mouth to bite the other. That earned Reborn a scowl.

"Oh really? Well, get ready because I'm about to become gorgeous!" Tsuna exclaimed and did his best to struggle out from Reborn's clutches.

Although both of them know that Tsuna really doesn't want to leave Reborn's embrace. Tsuna loves Reborn's heat and he loves it twice as much when Reborn always presses against him. He feels safe, and secured like someone is putting a blanket over his shoulders.

Reborn chortled, pressing butterfly kisses all over Tsuna's angered expression. He can hear Tsuna throwing more insults to him but his actions are slowly melting away, finally deciding to surrender to his hands. 

"You're already gorgeous, Tsuna. How else are you going to top that?" 

"Oh, shut up, you jerk."

"Come on! It's just a cheesecake. I didn't know that it was yours, okay?"

" _Just_ a cheesecake?" Tsuna growled, "you idiot! That was the last cake that Fuuta left for me when he went to Russia for his one month mission! Fuuta's cheesecake! _The_ cheesecake! I even put a sticky note with my name on it! I can't believe you!" He shouted to Reborn's face, eyes teary.

As the years passed by, Tsuna's love for his adopted little siblings had grown like a huge sakura tree, overflowing, and all pink. He spoiled them whenever he could. He sent them into universities when he couldn't. He protected them with his life when their mother left them.

"Okay, okay, maybe I ignored the note and ate it still. I'm sorry, _mi Cielo._ " Reborn apologized and released Tsuna's wrist. He placed his hands on the other's hips, pressing his thumbs gently on the skin.

Tsuna glowered at him still but there was no real heat anymore. He sulked, looking anywhere but Reborn. "I'm still mad at you." He said.

"Of course. What can I do to make you forgive me?" Reborn plays along, grinning from ear to ear.

"Cook for me." Tsuna readily demanded, eyes sharp all of a sudden.

It took Reborn by surprise at the sudden request. Not that he doesn't want to, rather, if he could, he wants to cook for Tsuna everyday if life permits the both of them. This request was pleasant but surprising.

"You just ate." He weakly reasoned.

Tsuna scoffed. "I can still eat." He paused, tilting his head, "is it a no?"

"As if I can say no to such a request from my lover." Reborn teased and dragged him to the kitchen with his arm around Tsuna's waist, so simple yet Tsuna feels like he's a trophy wife.

Then a thought.

"Reborn, are you going to quit being a hitman if we ever get married?" Tsuna questioned, pure curiosity in his eyes.

Reborn won't lie when his thoughts went on a full stop of the thought of quitting his so-called job soon. Well, not really soon since he's been doing this for… well, a very long time. 

He finds it okay to leave this godforsaken job that was forced upon him. However, if he doesn't hold a gun and wear the fedora, then who is he? Will the world's greatest hitman just retire like that? There's also that part of him who seems restless of the thought leaving this job. While the other part of him is distressed.

He must have been quiet for a long time since Tsuna is already looking at him with a concerned look on his face.

"I never really thought about it." He answered honestly, frowning at his vague reasons.

He thought Tsuna would push for more but the brunet merely smiled, patting the hand on his waist for comfort. "It's okay. If you don't want to, then that's fine, yeah? And if you want to, that's fine too." The brunet replied.

Reborn smiled, pressing a kiss on the other's temple once they are inside the private kitchen. "Alright. What do you have in mind?" He asked and made way to the stove.

Tsuna settled on the island counter, propping his elbows on top and watched Reborn move his way in the kitchen.

"I was thinking of pasta…"

\---

A few months passed, and Tsuna found himself searching for ring designs on the internet instead of signing important documents that Hayato laid out for him three hours ago. 

That being said, the storm guardian is inside his office now, stacking some papers with a serious expression. 

"Hey, Hayato?" Tsuna called, surprisingly easy to what he will ask about now.

"Yes, Juudaime?" 

"How did Takeshi propose to you?"

The said proper and steady stack of papers are now destroyed and scattered on the floor. Tsuna wants to get up and help Hayato, but even he didn't make a move to get the fallen papers. The both of them had an intense staring showdown.

Tsuna was about to take it back until he saw Hayato's face all red, and— _is that smoke coming out from his ears?_ He thought, concerned but highly amused.

"W-Why would J-Juudaime ask such a thing—" Hayato stammered so unlike his serious persona.

While Tsuna was flattered for Takeshi that Hayato blushes like this just by remembering that proposal, he has no idea what to answer to Hayato. He could tell his friend that he was curious or he could say that he kinda wants to propose to Reborn but he still isn't sure yet.

The idea of marriage is getting a bit brighter for him now. All the easy and open questions between him and Reborn is a huge help. He also joined an online forum regarding such things, asking personal questions to people who have experience in married life. It helped his nerves greatly, and the idea of him and Reborn in that light sounds so… entirely pleasant.

With that thought, Tsuna decided to be honest to Hayato.

"I—well, I kinda want to propose to Reborn… But I really don't know how, so, I thought I might ask you?" Tsuna weakly reasoned out, his own blush reaching his cheeks.

The answer blinked the embarrassment off Hayato though. He quickly approached the table, all grace gone replaced by eagerness and interest. "Is that true, Juudaime? That's great!" He beamed.

Tsuna reached for the back of his head, laughing nervously. "I-I'm just planning for now, so keep it a secret from anyone, okay?" He asked, even though there is no need to.

Hayato nodded, resolute. "Of course! I won't tell a soul!" He swore.

"Good. Can you help me with my question though?" 

This time Hayato's blush stayed on his cheeks but determined to help his Juudaime in his time of need! So Tsuna watched Hayato straighten up, eyes burning with resolution as he explained how Takeshi proposed to him a year ago.

Apparently, Takeshi did it when the two of them went to a mission together. It was just a simple stealth mission, take a certain data, then leave. So they finished it early, Takeshi suggested staying in the neighboring town since there is a festival. Hayato agreed and when they reached the festival's firework show, that was when Takeshi kneeled down and proposed to him.

Tsuna took note of Hayato's soft expression as he explained the memory. There was a thought of recording this but he wouldn't want Hayato to lose face to his husband, so he relented.

"Do you think Takeshi was nervous?" Tsuna asked, after some time.

Hayato nodded. "His hands were sweaty the whole time we were holding times in the festival! I thought it was just the hot weather but apparently it wasn't." He snickered.

Tsuna smiled at that. He can imagine Takeshi facing the mirror and rehearsing the words a thousand times while holding the ring in his palm. It was endearing, and he wondered too if he'll do the same for Reborn.

"I'm glad that Juudaime is thinking about marriage with Reborn-san." Hayato said, his smile never faltering.

"Ahaha—it's just a thought! I'm not sure yet… This kind of thing is… huge. I really don't want to mess this up between us." That's the last thing Tsuna ever wanted.

"Have you asked Reborn-san if he minded marriage between the two of you?"

Tsuna shook his head. He was relieved that he can answer this question truthfully. "He's fine with it. He's also okay with never getting married but…" He eyes his left hand, his ring finger empty, "I want him, you know? For life. For eternity. I want to have his last name or mine for his. I want a ring in our ring fingers, and I don't want to be scared of some bad rumours about marriage." He laughed at himself.

"I won't lie, Juudaime. Being married is not an easy change. You have to keep reminding yourself that you also carry your partner's responsibilities too, that you need to be there for them constantly, and that you have to be understanding and considerate." Hayato smiled helplessly at that. "It wasn't an easy change for me. I'm sure for Reborn-san too, after all, he's been alone all this time until he met you."

Tsuna couldn't help but feel a bit flustered at the compliment. Even though it kinda isn't but he still can't shake off the surging bubbles of pride inside his chest. 

"Reborn isn't alone anymore. I'm with him." He assured Hayato, who nodded.

"That is right. That's why I doubt that the two of you will have problems. There will be obstacles, yes, but I know the two of you can work together and be there for each other." Hayato added, grinning from ear to ear.

 _Hayato has so much faith in us,_ Tsuna thought and he couldn't help but feel lifted up from his friend's faith and optimism for them.

\---

"Do you think marriage will be good for us?" 

Surprisingly, Reborn was the one who asked such a question. Tsuna has to pause from fixing his bowtie and stare at Reborn's gaze on the mirror. 

"That's out of nowhere." Tsuna slowly responded, trying to calm his nerves down.

However, Reborn is acting like a bitch today. "I always answered your marriage-related questions without hesitance back then, don't I?" He frowned.

 _Okay, he has mood swings, what did I do this time,_ Tsuna wondered and quickly fixed his bowtie then buttoning up his white coat jacket close. "I didn't say I'm not going to answer your question, alright? Stop being snappy. We're at a party." He scolded the other as he turned and approached the annoyed Reborn.

The party was just something small, like a champagne party and nothing else. The host invited them since the both bosses have been allies since the beginning. It'll be rude not to attend, and of course, Tsuna's date is Reborn but there are at least a hundred scattered Vongola men around the venue. Even Mukuro, and Chrome are both around for this, just hidden.

"If you want my honest opinion, I think marriage _will_ be good to us." He replied, looking to Reborn's hands and gently took them. He still couldn't imagine these killer hands that can make such good lasagna and make him feel loved for eternity.

An ounce of irritation disappeared when Tsuna answered, "You think so? Why?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna shrugged. "I easily get jealous and you're possessive as fuck. Not everyone believes that we're dating and some do but still shoot their useless shots." He scowled, remembering men and women trying to get Reborn's attention when clearly he's with Tsuna. "In short, it'll be great to show off that this handsome young man is my husband and doesn't belong to anyone else but me, no?"

The both of them have their fair share of jealousy scenes and fights regarding it. Reborn doesn't like others touching Tsuna like he is theirs and Tsuna doesn't find it pleasant when people flock around Reborn like he is some kind of feast. Which he is but he is Tsuna's feast alone.

Reborn was looking at him with amusement. He probably was expecting some kind of serious answer but instead got this stupid reason. He doesn't seem angry about it though.

"You have a point." The hitman hummed, releasing his hands from Tsuna and wrapping his arms around the other's waist, pulling Tsuna close to him.

The stark contrast of white and black of their suits against each other is amazing. Tsuna always liked wearing his white suits, always preferred it anyways, but it's a hassle when it gets dirty quickly. He smiled to Reborn, gazing to his boyish charms and adorable curls.

"What about you? Do you think marriage is good for us?" He asked.

"I believe so, yeah." Reborn replied.

"Why?"

"Because that way, I can be bound to you legally and for life. Once you're in it, you're not getting away so easily, _mi Cielo._ " Reborn smirked.

Tsuna scoffed at him with a teasing smile on his lips. "As if I have plans on leaving you, I am with you until the end of time, Reborn. Remember that." He chided.

"I know but it isn't bad to be reminded once in a while." Reborn said to Tsuna's waxed hair.

"Spoiled." 

"Thanks to you."

Tsuna pulled away from the embrace, sticking out his tongue as Reborn smiled to his childishness. The fond look on his face never leaves and it makes Tsuna want to kiss him many times until his lips are numb.

However, that isn't the time for now.

Reborn gave his elbow to Tsuna, "ready to show yourself, Decimo?" He asked.

"More than ready." Tsuna replied with a smirk of his own as he took Reborn's arm.

They both left the room with their heads held up high.

They were eating dinner alone in their private space in their room when Tsuna asked such an interesting question while eating their meal.

"So, am I going to take your last name or you to mine? Maybe both? How does that even happen…" The brunet muttered to himself as he fell into his deep trail of thoughts, ignoring the inner turmoil that he accidentally stirred inside Reborn.

Reborn paused on his food. He stared at Tsuna's contemplative expression and frowned. "Tsuna." He called.

That was enough to make Tsuna snap out from his thoughts. He blinked, looking back to Reborn's indifferent gaze yet he could tell that the other was nervous about something. Which is rare because Reborn doesn't get nervous often. 

"Reborn? What is it?" Tsuna gently asked. Since Reborn is rarely nervous, the brunet also rarely sees the fidgety Reborn, so he has no idea how to tackle the other's emotions if he's like that.

It makes Tsuna nervous too, so he opens his palm to coax Reborn to put his hand on top of it. Luckily, Reborn did, and found that he was slightly sweating but didn't say anything.

"You're asking all of these questions… Do you even know what you're implying here?" Reborn said, the frown still on his lips but his gaze didn't hold any heat nor disappointment.

_What was I implying?_ Tsuna thought, suddenly frozen on his seat. He thought it was fine. Was he being overwhelming? Is he being insensitive? Maybe Reborn changed his mind about the whole marriage thing and was subtlety hinting him that. Tsuna felt his stomach churn at the thought. Was he being too blind? Had he not noticed or cared for Reborn's feelings about this matter?

Reborn noticed that Tsuna was now spiraling into his own thoughts again, and this time the thoughts aren't good judging from his pained expression.

"Tsuna, Tsuna, hey, _mi Cielo,_ " He called, tugging the brunet's hand to snap him out from his dark mind.

Luckily, it did. Tsuna blinked, eyes glazed but looked up to meet Reborn's. 

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, you know that, right?" Reborn said, brushing his thumb on Tsuna's hand. "It's just," he sighed heavily, "you kept asking all of these questions. I don't mind it, I appreciate that we're taking our time, and you know how I love it when you initiate things." He smirked while Tsuna glared with reddened cheeks. 

"Anyways, you're asking all of these questions, and well, you're keeping me on toes, _mi Cielo._ I really don't mind but a poor man can't help but hope that something might happen." Reborn ended with a sad smile on his face.

_That can't be right, why is he sad?_ Tsuna wanted to ask but felt his throat dry. Still he swallowed at what Reborn is implying this time. _He thought that I…_ Just the thought of it was making Tsuna want to do a flip. He feels nervous now too, but mostly, he felt happy, he felt like floating out of all things.

Reborn noticed the emotions blossoming from Tsuna's face and smiled helplessly to himself. "To answer your question earlier, I was thinking of taking your last name." He replied, voice steady and firm. Hoping that Tsuna won't ask anymore questions.

But this is Tsuna we're talking about.

"What? Really?" That forced out the words from his dry throat. Tsuna was surprised, really, he didn't expect this. He was so ready to agree that he'll take Reborn's family name.

Reborn nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. I've long thought about this. Since you asked me if I ever thought of getting married with you." 

"That long!?"

"Is it really that surprising?"

"Yes!" 

Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"Uh—well, yeah, I mean, I thought you would want me to take _your_ family name so…" Tsuna sweat dropped, he can feel his cheeks heating up again from embarrassment.

He didn't notice the way Reborn's lip quirked up from amusement from Tsuna's words. He had expected this, and he knows that he needs to offer an explanation too.

"Tsuna, will you listen to me?" Reborn asked, meeting the other's eyes.

Tsuna frowned, shutting up quickly then nodding.

Relieved, Reborn started, "You should know, Tsuna. I really don't have a family in my name anymore. The name 'Reborn' isn't just an alias, or a cover-up. It's the start of a new life. In this new life, I have no one else, I didn't let anyone else in knowing that it won't end well." He paused, as if seeing a dark memory flashing in front of him. He sighed. "And I was right. When I turned into a baby and had to wear a damn pacifier, I lost people. I took care of Aria, yes, but I always kept her from an arm's length. So does the other Arcobaleno. I did it for my sake, so I won't get hurt, to feel the loneliness anymore."

All of a sudden, Reborn looked up from his half eaten meal to meet Tsuna's wide brown eyes. He smiled softly at him. "That changed when I met you, _mi Cielo._ Your family became my family. You became my family. There will not be a day where I won't be thankful for your existence, I will always be grateful that you loved me like I loved you, and allowing me to stand by your side." 

"That is why, allow me to have your last name, and be part of your family… legally this time." He chuckled and reached out a finger to brush away the crocodile tears that kept falling from Tsuna's eyes.

The indescribable feeling stirring inside Tsuna is suffocating him. It felt so good, and great that he doesn't mind drowning from it. 

"Hey, come on, why are you crying?" Reborn laughed but he felt his throat closing up too.

Tsuna sniffled, whimpering. "Be-Because—" He sobbed, making a mess of himself.

"Still a crybaby after all these years." The hitman sighed softly, eyes fond.

Tsuna relished the gentle hands that held him tight and secured. The hand wiping away the tears from his cheeks so gently and the other holding his hand like it was made of glass. He feels so burned and loved just by the gaze from him. How he loved this man with his entire being, how he longed being with him for eternity, for tying the knot with him.

It was enough for a reason. It was only right to settle Reborn's nervousness and get rid of the false hope inside his chest.

"Reborn—wi-will you marry m-me?"

It wasn't the perfect moment to ask such an important question though. No romantic air, no candlelight dinner between them. It wasn't a special day but rather a mundane one. He knows he doesn't have tact and Reborn will definitely make fun of him in the future for this but he doesn't care. He needs to ask this now, to assure both of them that this isn't false but true.

Tsuna didn't notice the way Reborn's hand stilled on his face or the way Reborn let out a shaky breath, eyes glazed by tears. 

"Do you even have a ring ready?" Being Reborn, of course he decided to be a dick now.

But Tsuna didn't care. He shook his head, placing his free hand on top of Reborn's hand on his face. "We'll buy one together. I-It's better that way." He murmured.

Reborn let out an amused laugh, shaking his head from all of this. He left his seat and easily slid on Tsuna's lap, wrapping his arms around the brunet's neck, pulling him close to muffle the sniffles.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one crying? Stop crying, _mi Cielo_ , my future husband." He teased and chuckled when Tsuna started crying harder, hands shaking on his back.

After a moment, Tsuna looked up to Reborn, eyes swollen from tears and nose red. He has this stupid hopeful look on his face. "I-Is that a yes, Reborn?" He asked, voice meek.

Reborn swatted his hand behind Tsuna's head, earning him a yelp. "What kind of question is that? Of course, that's a yes." He sighed.

"Really, really?"

"Really, really."

"You'll marry me and take my family name?"

"Yes, _mi Cielo._ "

"Is it asking too much if I want you to wear a veil?"

"Let's talk about that later, you idiot." Reborn sighed but his smile never left his lips.

Tsuna's lips curved into a smile, knowing that his answer wasn't a no. He embraced the other tighter, feeling how solid and real Reborn is. He feels so lucky, so blessed to have such a gentle and headstrong man in his life. He couldn't ask for more. He wouldn't.

He felt lips on top of his head, whispering sweet nothings and promises that's only for the both of them.

"I love you, Renato Sawada." He confessed between the air that they shared, gazing at each other's eyes.

Reborn hummed, rubbing his nose to Tsuna's. "Renato Sawada, huh? Sounds better than Sinclair." He smirked.

"Obviously. It's my last name with yours." 

"So confident." Reborn muses and sighs, eyes fluttering close. "I love you too, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He whispered.

Tsuna feels so much love that there are no words enough to convey them. So instead of words, he leaned his head up to finally lock his lips against Reborn, tasting the food and the natural taste of his lover, of his _husband._ He made a satisfied noise when Reborn immediately kissed back, licking his lower lip for entrance and diving in with so much energy that Tsuna has to laugh between bites and pecks. He can’t help but be a little insistent with the kiss too when their tongues slide against each other, both of them letting out soft sounds.

He was laughing until he felt a hand creeping up under his dress shirt. Feeling his skin and suddenly the room's temperature went higher than normal. 

"W-Wait, Reborn! The food—"

Reborn clicked his tongue, pressing a kiss on Tsuna's warm cheek, "I think we're both down for an early dessert, right, my husband?" He whispered near his ear with that tone.

Needlessly to say, it was enough to throw all caution in the air as Tsuna carried Reborn in their bed to celebrate their engagement.

\---

"So, how are you and Reborn, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked as she sipped on her beer, nose wrinkling at the bitter taste but released a satisfied sigh between her lips.

Hana nodded, "yeah! I've been hearing rumors but I'm a lawyer as if I'll listen to that crap news." She scowled, glaring down to the table between them.

"I heard them too! It was kinda worrying because it has facts…" Takeshi muttered, frowning.

Tsuna laughed. He also heard those rumors. The rumors were like how everyone noticed the distance between Tsuna and Reborn, or about maybe the both of them have finally broken up and Reborn is back as a bachelor.

"Well… You see…" He fidgeted on his seat as he lifted his left hand, showing the silver band around his ring finger.

It was amusing seeing his friends' reactions' about the engagement. 

Twice as amusing and satisfying when the whole underground world knew about Tsuna, the strongest mafia boss, and Reborn, the world's greatest hitman, has finally decided to tie the knot.

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps a part two (the wedding and possibly also the wedding night) follow me [in twitter !!! ](https://twitter.com/smnth_hq)


End file.
